


Anti’s Got a Grand Idea, and Someone’s Got to Pay

by horsesandrobotsandtimelordsohmy (orphan_account)



Series: Instead of School or Sleep - This Is What I Do [7]
Category: Ego Inc., Jacksepticeye- Fandom, Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anti ran out of puppets, Anti’s a prick, Dark is kind???, Dark only dies a little bit!, Little comfort, Lots of Hurt, Takes place in ego inc., almost literally, because I like reality warping, but I guess I should tag hurt/comfort in case, i think, imma stop now, mostly because he wants mark alive for power, p.s. grab tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/horsesandrobotsandtimelordsohmy
Summary: What does Anti do when he runs out of Septic-plants?Well, he moves on to the next best thing, Ipli-plants, of course, and he starts by cutting off the root.





	Anti’s Got a Grand Idea, and Someone’s Got to Pay

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is sort of a crossover between two YouTube RPFers. 
> 
> Dunno. 
> 
> *considers why this was written* oh well.
> 
> Enjoy!

Anti stared at the Septic egos, his form jerking to and fro with bursts of static. 

“Y̶o̷͟u͢ ́t́h̶͟͢o̷͝͞u͢gh͠t̢҉ ͏̴͠y̡̕o̵u̕ ́c̶͜o̕̕u̵l̀d̡ é͠s̢̨̛c̛͞a̴͝p͝e̸?҉͡“

Chase and Marvin’s gagged mouths could only emit muffled whimpers and mutters, and Jameson’s speech slides were so glitchy they were practically nonexistent.

“Y̡͘o̶͟ư͞ ̡t͢h͟ǫu̷̶g͘h̢͢t̨͢ ̵̀you̡͞ ̧cǫù̵ld̶͢ ̸̢̧p͡ro̷̴ţ͘e͘͟c͞t̵̸ ̢J̸̴͟a̴ćk̨̛͟?̶͡“

Jack himself sat, tied to a chair, broken and bleeding, his head tipped backwards in unconsciousness. 

“Yo̕͘u͏̸ ̧́th̢͘ou͜g̴͟͞h͏t̵͜͢ ̧yo̢͏u҉̡̢ c̢͝o҉̷u̴͟l̶d̴̛ ̴͜͡b͘e̡̢͡a̶t̀ m̛ę̛͠,͘͞ ̢̕Ja̴͟͢c̛k͞i̵̛͝e̷͡͡b̀͜óy̵͜?́“

Jackieboy was curled in a ball, no gag necessary. His hands were clutched around his head as he whimpered, “No... I saved you... You’re not dead... you can’t be!”

“Y̛o̡u҉ ̴̴̀t̨͠houg͠҉h҉̛͞t҉ ̨y̡o͘̕u̧ ͞could̸ ̷̕͡h̷éà̧l͏͞ ̡͠͏t̵́h̕͠e͠͝m,̴́ ̨d̕͜o̡̨c͢t̡̛͟ǫ͞r҉͜?̴̨“

Schneeplestein stared unblinkingly with glazed eyes at his captor, thoroughly caught in Anti’s glitching hypnosis.

“W̴h̷a̴t̴ ͟͡ś̢ḩ͞o͠ul͘҉d ̶̨͝w̸̸é͘ ̨̀d̶̴͜o̷ ̀͡w̷̡̨i̸̡tḩ͢ ̴͏th͜em̧͟, ̕Rob̕͠b̧i̧e̷͟?̢̕ ̶̕͢D҉ea̡͘͢t̀̀̕h͏́͘w̧i̴̡͟i̷̕śh̴?̢“

_“I don’t know, Anti... They are your ‘puppets,’ after all.”_

Robbie said nothing, but remained at Anti’s side, pawing angrily at the leather collar around his neck while at the same time growling hungrily at the incapacitated egos. 

“I͏́ ͘͘t͏̨hi̕n͘͜k͢,̡͟ s͞i̴͞n̸ć̴e͠ ̸̡t̶͡҉he̵y̧̛͡’͟r̀e͏ ͟be͜͡i͢n̨ģ͘ ̡̛͞ś͝u͡c͡͝h ̡g͡o̶̡o̷҉d́́ ͏̵p̢҉u̴̡͘p̴̷͘p͢͡é͟t͢s҉҉͞ ̶̀͜rig̷͘h̴̷҉t̀ ̢n͢͡o̷͡҉w̛͘͘,̷͡ ͟͟ẃ̵e҉̵ ́̕s͘͢h̛o̶͏ų͢͠ldl͞͡eà̡v̕͝e҉ ̕͠t̕͡҉h̷̕͞e̵͢ḿ̧ b̕͠͡e̛,̸̧ ͘͏y͞ò̕͟ų͢͏ ̴͝t҉҉̢h͢in̸k̢?͢͡ ͝Y̧͏̵o̷u̡͠͡ ̷̀tw͟͏̶o̵͘ ͞͡cà͞ǹ ̶̡k̡͟e͟e͞p̕͞ ͢a͟͝n̨ ̷e͜ye,̷̨͞ ́̕͝o͘r̶͠͞ ͠f̴͞o̸͞u̕͜͝r̸̵̢, ͢o̵͠҉n t͘͜h̶͞ę̨m͞.͘ ̨̨̀I͢’̢l͠l̴̵̢ ҉̸b̵e͏͠ ͢͏b͜à̧c̶͠k̸̛ sòo̧͡n̢.̡̀̕.̷.͝“

And with that, Anti glitched away from his puppets and out into the main town of Figment City. 

He had ẁ̛ǫ͠rk to do.


End file.
